


Probabilty

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futurefic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probabilty

## Probabilty

by bastian1967

<http://www.geocities.com/colonel_kadey>

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer -- I don't own them and I never will just taking them out to play with. I promise to put them back only slightly soiled. 

Rating - G 

* * *

Lex is pleased with where his life is heading. 

_These_ _mist_ _covered_ _mountains_  
 _Are_ _a_ _home_ _now_ _for_ _me_

Clark and Whitney are by his side, yet he has this obsessive need to know what his future holds. Trembling, he reaches out and lightly grasps Cassandra's hand. 

_But_ _my_ _home_ _is_ _the_ _lowlands_ _and_ _always_ _will_ _be_ _Some_ _day_ _you_ ' _ll_ _return_ _to_ _your_ _valleys_ _and_ _your_ _farms_

Sudden flash, 

_Through_ _these_ _fields_ _of_ _destruction_

the Oval Office. 

_Baptisms_ _of_ _fire_

A field of sunflowers. 

_I_ ' _ve_ _witnessed_ _your_ _suffering_

Clark and Whitney before him. 

_As_ _the_ _battle_ _raged_ _higher_

Caressing Whitney's jaw. 

_And_ _though_ _they_ _did_ _hurt_ _me_ _so_ _bad_

Staring is disbelief . 

_In_ _the_ _fear_ _and_ _alarm_

As the sky cries tears of blood. 

_There_ ' _s_ _so_ _many_ _different_ _worlds_ , _so_ _many_ _different_ _suns_ _And_ _we_ _have_ _just_ _one_ _world_ _but_ _we_ _live_ _in_ _different_ _ones_

Whitney, 

_Now_ _the_ _sun_ ' _s_ _gone_ _to_ _hell_

Dead at his feet. 

_And_ _the_ _moon_ ' _s_ _riding_ _high_

Looking in to Clark's eyes, 

_Let_ _me_ _bid_ _you_ _farewell_

He feels the horror reflected there. 

_Every_ _man_ _has_ _to_ _die_

Strong hands cup his face. 

_But_ _it_ ' _s_ _written_ _in_ _the_ _starlight_

"It's over", Clark whispers. 

_And_ _every_ _line_ _on_ _your_ _palm_

A snap of his neck. 

_We_ ' _re_ _fools_ _to_ _make_ _war_

Clark surrounded by tombstones. 

_On_ _our_ _brothers_ _in_ _arms_

"NO!!" 

* * *

Lyrics from _Brothers in Arms_ by Dire Straits. No money is being made with this story and copyright belongs to the orignal artist. 


End file.
